1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrical connecting an electronic package such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a connector adapted for receiving a land grid package (LGP) therein and electrically connecting the LGP with a PCB.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Land grid array (LGA) connectors for connecting a Land Grid Package (LGP) with a printed circuit board (PCB) are widely used in the field of electrical connectors.
Referring to FIGS. 6-7, a conventional Land Grid Array (LGA) connector is illustrated. The LGA connector 6 comprises an insulative base 50 mounted on a printed circuit board (not shown), a metal clip 51 pivotably engaged on one end of the base 50, and a lever 52 engaged on an opposite end of the base 50 for fastening the clip 51 onto the base 50. The base 50 is substantially rectangular. A floor 502 is defined in a middle of the base 50. A rectangular raised support area 501 is provided around a periphery of the floor 502. The support area 501 defines four inner side walls 503. The side walls 503 and the floor 502 cooperatively define a substantially rectangular cavity therebetween. A plurality of passageways is defined in the floor 502, for receiving a corresponding number of electrical contacts (not shown) therein. Examples of this kind of electrical are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,105, 4,621,884, and 5,302,853.
In manufacturing, the size of the cavity is determined by the size or type of an LGP 7. Commonly, the side walls 503 of the cavity loosely contact corresponding side edges of the LGP 7 when the LGP 7 is mounted in the cavity, thereby preventing the LGP 7 from being displaced to an incorrect position. Therefore, it is very important to measure the cavity accurately for the purposes of quality control prior to the connector being mounted on the printed circuit board. In practice, the side walls 503 are usually used as benchmarks for such measuring.
However, one problem with this type of electrical connector is that warpage of the support area 501 is very common in manufacturing of the base 50. This bends the side walls 503, as shown with broken lines in FIG. 7. Therefore, the warped side walls 503 cannot be used as benchmarks for measuring, and it is problematic to accurately measure the cavity.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.